


Attached Drifter Christmas...?

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic destiel, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Plans, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: A very Winchester Valentine's Day.





	1. Chapter 1

Things in the bunker have been pretty good since Dean’s birthday. They may not have talked about a certain topic, but tonight they’ve decided to have a movie night, so Sam is at the store getting things when a woman’s voice catches his attention.   
  
“Are you sure you wanna get Lucy that card sweetie?” she asks.   
  
“Yeah,” an excited young boy’s voice answers.   
  
“But it has dinosaurs on it,” she tries to sway his decision again.   
  
“Exactly! That’s what makes it awesome!” The mother sighs and Sam smiles knowingly.  
  
He turns to see the two and the box of popcorn falls from his hand. The display behind them catching his eye and his entire attention. He looks around and there’re more. They’re everywhere! Bright red hearts. Now he notices the entire aisle of reds, and pinks.  _ Shit. No. _ He pulls out his phone and oh  _ shitshitshit _ . _ This is not good. _ He picks up the popcorn and heads to checkout. As soon as he’s back in the car he races to the bunker.   
  
Frantically bursting through the door he starts yelling, “Dean! Dean!”   
  
“What is it? Something after you?” He reaches for his gun.   
  
“Do you know what the date is?”   
  
Dean’s face falls in disbelief, “what?”   
  
“The date. Why didn’t you say something? Why aren’t you freaking out too?”   
  
“Sammy what the hell are you talking about?”   
  
Sam sets the bags on the war table. “Dean, what is the date?” At Dean’s sigh he presses, “just humor me.”   
  
“February tenth, so?” Sam glares. “I’m still not seeing,” then he realizes, “oh. Oh, for real? You forgot? Oh this is good!”   
  
“Dean shut up and help me. I only have three days to come up with something!”   
  
Dean starts laughing but manages a “dude, you suck,” in between. This in turn earns him a perfect bitchface number twenty seven. “Okay dude, calm down. I’m sure you’ll figure out something. You could do a romantic dinner here.”   
  
Sam lets out a loud groan, “ugh this is bad. I messed up last year’s, this one was supposed to be better. Epic.”   
  
Dean raises his brows, “epic?”   
  
“Yeah! We’re engaged now. It has to be romantic and perfect and I can’t believe I forgot.”   
  
“Come on man, if she’s gonna be a Winchester she has to know there is no ‘perfect’ with us.”   
  
Sam stares for a moment then turns down the hall, “I bet I can switch someone’s reservations again. And order something with overnight shipping,” he rambles as he walks away.    
  
Dean sighs, “or not,” he shakes his head and starts picking through the bags. “Hey! You forgot the gummy bears!”   


______   
  
Part of the reason for the movie night is Alexa has been away helping Claire on a nearby case. She walks in and smiles at Dean who’s walking to Baby.   
  
“Hey Lex. Welcome back,” the greeting is accompanied with a smile.   
  
“Hey Dean. Where’re you going?”   
  
“Getting movie snacks. All good with Claire?”   
  
She smiles as he tries to hide his concern. “Yep. Didn’t even really need me. And wasn’t Sam getting those?”   
  
“Yeah, but the moose forgot like half the things on the list.”   
  
“Is he ok? That’s not like him.”   
  
“He’s fine. Think he’s in your room by the way.”   
  
“Ok. Sure you don’t want me to go too?”   
  
“Nah, go start relaxing. Won’t be but a minute.”   
  
“Ok,” she hikes her bag onto her shoulder and heads inside. Walking to their room she opens the door without knocking to see Sam slap his laptop shut and shift awkwardly on the bed. She stops mid stride, “porn, Babe?”   
  
“What?!”   
  
“I so caught you doing something. Come on, what is it? You got a kink I don’t know about?” She drops her bag and flops onto the bed next to him.   
  
“No,” he struggles to get out then clears his throat and tries again, “no. It wasn’t porn. Why would I be watching porn?”   
  
She shrugs, “it’s totally natural.”   
  
“It was research.”   
  
“Oh, find something you wanna try?”   
  
“Alexa, stop. It wasn’t porn.”   
  
“Then why are you acting so guilty?” She stands up and takes off her jacket.    
  
“Nothing. Can we forget it?”   
  
She stops her hands at the button of her jeans, “Sam, I was just teasing you. What was it really?”   
  
“How’s Claire,” he ignores her question.   
  
With a sigh she steps out of her jeans and reaches for her sweats, “she’s fine. Didn’t even need me. Think she just wanted to check up on you boys.”   
  
“Oh, good” his lips form a thin line and looks down at his laptop then at the door.   
  
“Wow. Really?” without waiting for an answer she puts her hair up, “I’m gonna make some lunch,” she walks to the door and feels just petty enough to yell, “enjoy your porn,” before closing it on any comeback he may have.  _ I swear sometimes... _

  
  


Despite the moment, the rest of the night goes smoother, especially with Dean and Cas around as a buffer to any disagreements. Alexa even finds herself dozing on the angel’s shoulder before Sam walks her to their room.  The next morning Sam gets a call during breakfast and excuses himself to take it. “Hey guys, seems there’s a case a couple of states over that no one can take. Sounds like a simple salt n burn,” Sam comes back in.   
  
“Cas and I can take it,” Dean offers.   
  
“No Dean, you stay. I can take it. Maybe Claire’s still around and we can have some girl time.”   
  
“You can’t go,” Sam says quickly.   
  
“And why not,” Alexa’s tone does little to hide the challenge in it.   
  
“Um, because,” he stumbles and Cas saves him.   
  
“I believe Sam would like to go with you.”   
  
“Yeah, that’s it. You can’t go alone or with Claire because I want to go with you.”   
  
“Right, that was definitely what you were going to say,” she stands, “I’m going to get dressed.”

“Uh, yeah, me too.”  
  
Dean watches the two with a roll of his eyes, “they better wrap it up fast or Sammy might hurt himself.”

Cas smirks, “you heard him Dean, a simple salt ’n’ burn.”   
  


______   
  
The salt ‘n’ burn part was true, but it was not simple. Three days later they’re currently trapped in an old well in an abandoned cemetery by a vengeful spirit.   
  
They’d done everything right, by the book, but something was off. Alexa even suggested calling in Dean and Cas, but didn’t want to ruin their day too. Now they were both tired and frustrated.   
  
They resign to silently thinking of a way out of said well when Sam suddenly breaks the tension, “I’m so sorry Baby. I wanted this to be perfect. I had plans, but instead we’re covered in mud, freezing, you’re bleeding,” he nods to her arm where the makeshift tourniquet still doesn’t staunch the red, “and who knows when we’re gonna wrap this.”   
  
Alexa feels sorry for him but knows dropping to his melancholy level won’t make anything better. Instead she smirks and nudges into his side with her good arm, “still better than last year.”   
  
Sam can’t help the snort that comes out of him followed by a relieved laugh. “I can’t believe I thought you wanted Dean.”   
  
“Hey did you see him that night? If I wouldn’t have had to fight Cas I could’ve switched sides.”   
  
“God I can’t believe how I missed Destiel.”   
  
Alexa turns to him, “what?”   
  
“Destiel, their couple name. Dean and I went on a case where these kids were putting on a play based on the supernatural books. That’s what they called Dean and Cas’s relationship.”   
  
“Oh em gee. How did you not tell me they had a ship name?! I am so captain now,” she laughs.   
  
“I’m pretty sure I’m the captain, but you can be first mate. At this point it’s a fully staffed luxury liner.” The two burst out laughing, Alexa even falling into a fit of giggles.   
  
“I think I’ve reached delirium,” she says through her tears, “we need to end this, Babe.”   
  
“Yeah, but first,” he pulls her into a tight embrace and kisses her. The kiss breaks the overriding tension of the past couple of weeks and they feel like they’re on the same team again. “Now, let’s gank this son of a bitch.”   
  
“Pick me up.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Boost me up. I bet I can pull myself out if I stand on your shoulders and then I’ll lift you out.”   
  
“Lex, I don’t think,” he stops at her stern look, “fine.” He starts to bend down but stops. “Hey, when you get up there, be careful. I want you in one piece,” he leans in and kisses her quickly.  
  
“Yes sir. I’ll see ya later,” she squeezes his arm.   
  
“Not if I see you first,” he says sheepishly.   
  
“Did, did you just Doctor Who me?”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Dork. Now pick me up,” she smiles.   
  
He crouches down and solidifies his stance, “ready when,” he doesn’t finish when she starts climbing onto his shoulders. Once she’s settled he gives her an “on three,” warning. “One, two, three,” and he stands.   
  
“Ok Babe, you good?”   
  
“Yeah. You ready?”   
  
“Yep. I’m gonna start to stand.”   
  
“Ok, hang on,” he moves to the side to brace them against the well walls. Alexa finds enough of a foothold with the help of Sam steadying her, to lift her left foot to his shoulder.   
  
“Ok?”   
  
“Yeah. Careful though, the wall is slick.”   
  
“Got it,” she reaches for what looks like an indent in the brick but her hand slips. Before she can wobble Sam’s hands are holding her steady. “Thanks.” She tries again and balances on his shoulders. “Ok. Now, any chance you could,” she doesn’t finish the thought when his hands are leveled in front of her feet, “Babe?”   
  
“I’ll lift you the rest of the way.”   
  
“Sam I can almost reach already,” but when he grunts she steps onto his palms without further argument. With a steady rise she easily reaches the top and has enough leverage to pull herself up. Once over the edge she makes sure she’s in the clear before looking back down at Sam, “be right back Sweetie.” He responds with a pair of raised thumbs up.   
  
Quickly she finds a rope and tosses it over the side. Securing it she takes off in search of the tomb again. This time she’s able to find it and the urn. Reaching for her lighter she starts a small fire and throws in the urn. Then she feels it, the drop in temperature, and she turns as its hands are reaching for her.  And then it dissipates as the iron rod passes through its form.   
  
“Sorry I’m late, Babe,” Sam says a little out of breath.   
  
“All good. Bad news though, I don’t think it was the urn, she points to the burning metal, “next guess?”   
  
“Any chance there’s one of those weird hair lockets,” he starts rummaging around. “Ah ha!” he holds up an old doll. “How much do you wanna bet this is real hair?”   
  
She scrunches her face as she takes it from his hand and tosses it in the fire. As soon as she does the flame glows brighter and a ghostly shriek comes from outside. They turn as the spirit of Madeline Gossett is engulfed in the phantom flames.    


It’s a few moments of silence as they walk back to the car, “hey,” Alexa leans her head against his shoulder, “I got an idea.”   
  
“Yeah? What is it?”   
  
“Gimme your keys,” she holds out her hand.   
  
He gingerly places them in her palm, “um Babe, wanna fill me in on this plan?”   
  
“Nope. It’s a surprise,” she’s typing on her phone as he loads the trunk. When they get in Alexa starts driving like she knows exactly where she’s going. To be fair she has a pretty good idea. 

Sam looks over at her arm again, “you sure you’re ok to drive?”

“It’s fine. You can stitch me up in a bit.” After the exchange the car falls silent. During the drive Sam may nod off a couple times. The past three days have taken their toll of both of them. Pulling up to the hotel she reaches over and gently shakes Sam awake, “hey Babe, time to go inside.”

“Huh? Wha-where are we?”

“I got us a room for the night. We need sleep. I also figured we could get in a good hot shower.”

“But, this is a nice hotel.”

“It is. It’s also Valentine’s Day Sam. Besides, Dean and Cas aren’t answering so I’m pretty sure we don’t want to head home just yet. Come on, let’s head in,” she gets out and opens the trunk to grab their things while Sam untangles himself from the passenger seat. When Alexa comes back to his side they head in.

“I feel stupid, Lex. I’m covered in mud and ash, and who knows what else.”

“It’s fine Sam. The night crew is practically non-existent so we just need to get in the elevator and inside our room. Think you can handle it?” she teases.

“Yes,” he grumbles back.

“Ok good,” she presses their floor number and the doors close. A minute later they open again and she takes a second to determine which way their room is. Once inside she starts to take off her jacket and winces.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, bandage just got caught.”

“Let me see it,” he’s already walking over to her and reaching for her arm. When she gets her coat off he unties the wrap and doesn’t even ask as he starts lifting her shirt off her.

“Easy cowboy,” she tries to lighten the mood knowing he’s about to get upset.

She knows what’s coming when he gasps and tightens his hold on her upper arm. “Lex! Why didn’t you say it was so deep?”   
“Just stitch it up.”

He drops his hand and digs for the first aid kit while shaking his head. “Lex, I’m sorry. When we get back Cas can heal it up.”

“I don’t want him to Sam. You know our agreement.”

“It’s a stupid one,” he punctuates the thought with a swing of the supplies.

“I know how you feel about it Sam, now please, just stitch me up so I can get this grime off of me, and pass out on that fluffy white bed.

“Yeah, yeah, sit down and hold still.”

“Yes, sir.” After she gets her wound closed Sam brushes away the bit of hair that has fallen into her eye. “Thanks.”

“You know I love you, and I really didn’t want this to be our Valentine’s Day.”

She smirks, “I know Sam. And I’m really not upset. I don’t need all the hoopla that people go through. We show that we love each other every day of the year.”

“You’re amazing, and that just made me want to give you all that stuff even more.”

“I’m gonna take a shower, you, uh, wanna help me make sure my stitches stay dry?”

He licks his lips, “believe it or not, I’m actually going to turn down your offer this time. Go enjoy your shower, Babe, I’ll take mine after you.”

She leans over and gives him a soft kiss, “I’ll accept that rejection. You should see if you can find us some crappy rom-com on to watch. Unless you’re hungry? I could eat if you can.” He just looks at her, “yeah, ok, I know, you can always eat. Just order me something too.” She walks to the bathroom and a moment later the water turns on.

Sam looks for a room service menu and orders them a few things before turning on the tv and trying to find anything passable to watch. About twenty minutes later Alexa walks out of the bathroom in a fluffy white robe, “that felt amazing. You may have just been upstaged tonight Babe.”

Sam laughs, “normally I’d try to redeem myself but the past three days have wiped any energy from me.”

“Oh don’t worry, you weren’t getting any tonight. Maybe in the morning. Now go have your own water fun time.” He laughs and tells her the food should be there in about ten or fifteen minutes. She settles on the bed and sees Sam has found some reruns of an old show. She starts flipping through the channels again when there’s a knock. She gets up and lets in room service before going back to the bed with her dish. About five minutes later Sam walks out in his own fluffy robe.

“Oh yeah, that was definitely better than anything we could’ve done tonight. Oo food’s here!”

“Good to know your priorities Sweetie,” she says around a bite of burger.

Sam notices the change in channels and nods to the tv, “find something else?”

“We have our choice of Reese Witherspoon, Katherine Heigl, or Drew Barrymore,”

“I vote Reese,” he steals a fry.

“Good, cause that’s the one I already turned on,” she smiles and leans in for a kiss. “Too bad there’s not a good option with a better male lead though. I wonder how Dean liked his Swayze marathon.”

Sam chokes, “what?”

“Cas’s plan, he made dinner reservations, then was going to tell Dean to drive to that drive in in Downs. They were showing a Swayze triple feature.”

“No wonder they’re not answering,” he shakes his head.

After eating they move to laying on the bed and focusing more on the movie. Once settled with Sam’s arm around Alexa, holding her to him, they make it a whole twenty minutes before they’re both sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean is mindlessly reading, while not retaining any of it, as he passes the time while Cas is off ‘doing something.’   
  
Its then that Cas confidently walks into the room wearing dark, almost black, fitted jeans, dark blue dress shirt, no tie, and Dean’s leather jacket from that LA case a few years back. In layman’s terms, Dean’s mind blanks and he may need some help getting his lungs to function again. The angel smirks, “hello Dean.” Dean has yet to lift his jaw off the table, but runs his eyes up his boyfriend’s body until they meet with the bright blue ones. “This is for you,” he reaches into the coat and pulls out a small red envelope. Placing it in front of Dean he sits down in the chair next to him.    
  
Dean clears his throat before even attempting to speak, “whats this?”   
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”   
  
“I thought we weren’t going to do anything til Sam and Lex got back?”   
  
“It’s just a card,” he pushes it a little closer.   
  
“And the wardrobe change was necessary?”   
  
“It was in preparation for later.”   
  
“What’s later?”   
  
“I didn’t listen,” he smirks.   
  
“Wait. Did you, did you plan something for us?”    
  
Cas is a little taken aback by Dean’s tone and his face falls. “Yes, is that not what one does today?” he asks a bit hesitantly.    
  
“Son of a bitch! Why didn’t you talk to me first man?”   
  
Feeling his own righteous anger, Cas let’s his voice raise as well as his body, “because the point was to surprise you Dean! It was supposed to be romantic, you idiot!”   
  
“Oh yeah? Did you get us reservations at some fancy restaurant too?” he crosses his arms.   
  
“Yes, as a matter of fact I did,” he starts to say something else but then stops, “wait, what do you mean ‘too’?” his eyes narrow.   
  
“I did listen either, smartass. Where’s yours?”   
  
“This isn’t a competition Dean.”   
  
Dean just grins, “I bet mine is more romantic. I mean, when it comes to these things I just have more experience man, not your fault.”   
  
Taking the bait he snaps, “did you get us a private corner booth with candlelight and pie?”   
  
“After,” he exaggerates, “watching a freaking romantic sunset, we’d arrive and you’d be greeted with flowers, a box of chocolates, and a handwritten valentine from yours truly.”   
  
“And then what?”   
  
“Then what?” he huffs in offense. “What’s your plan Mr. Corner Booth?”   
  
“If you really must know I planned an earlier dinner so we could drive out to the drive-in that is showing a Patrick Swayze triple feature. I thought you’d enjoy it because, ‘Swayze always gets a pass’,” he air quotes and imitates Dean with rolled eyes.   
  
“Swayze?” he asks, all fight gone from his voice.   
  
“Yes,” Cas lets his shoulders slump, “I thought it would be a good way to combine multiple things you enjoy,” he looks over at him through his lashes. “What was your plan after dinner?”   
  
He rubs the back of his neck, “whatever,” he won’t meet his angel’s eyes.   
  
“Dean?” Cas presses when the hunter still won’t look his way, “Dean, what was your plan? It’s alright if mine was more romantic,” he goads.   
  
“What? I didn’t say that, I just,” Cas raises his brow in question as Dean stutters over confidently. Giving up he sighs, “I just like that idea more,” he admits quietly.   
  
“What was your idea Dean?”   
  
“We would come home and I’d set up the record player and, well, I thought we could pick songs for your new mixtape.”   
  
Cas smiles, “our mixtape. I think that sounds very romantic Dean.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Yes. Perhaps we combine our nights?”   
  
“What’re you suggesting?” Dean doesn’t hide how he’s still slightly annoyed by how Cas managed to somehow win Valentine’s Day on his first try.  _ Good luck next year, buddy, _ he smirks to himself.    
  
“We go to my earlier dinner reservation, then come home where we make our new mixtape, then go to bed and watch a Swayze movie?”   
  
“That’s not a bad idea, but what do we do about your gifts waiting at my reservation?”   
  
“Pick them up on our way home?”   
  
“I guess so. Any other surprises you planned?”   
  
“Not exactly a surprise, but I did expect to have my way with you when we got home after the movies,” Cas managed to say with a stoic expression.   
  
Dean nearly chokes on his tongue, “what makes you think I’m that kinda girl, Cas?”  
  
“Because I won,” he says simply. “Now you should get changed or we’ll miss our reservations,” the glint in his blue eyes is nothing short of wicked. Dean turns and starts fast walking to their room. Coming back out in his own jaw-dropping attire, Dean’s full of confidence again, at least until Cas’s eye rove over him, “you didn’t already have that picked out, did you Dean? You look very nice.”

Fighting the blush he manages a weak, “don’t objectify me, Angel.”

“I would never, my love,” he says sweetly.

“Dammit Cas, we talked about this,” he shields his even redder face.

“Oh, yes, apologies,” he licks his lips. “I thought today I would get a pass on the, as you say, sappy shit,” he ducks to meet the hunter’s eyes.

“Yeah, ok Romeo, lets go to dinner. Where are we going anyway?”

“The steakhouse on main,” Cas answers as they walk to Baby.

Dean smiles to himself as he opens the passenger side door for his boyfriend before getting behind the wheel and driving to the restaurant. Pulling into a spot they make their way inside.

“Oh, Mr. Winchester,” the hostess greets them then looks at her watch, “your reservation isn’t for another,” Dean stops her.

“I know, my date, made his own reservation, so we’re going with his, any chance I could have those things delivered to the table?”

“Of course, what name is the other reservation under,” they both turn to Cas.

“Uh, Winchester,” he answers quietly.

The hostess smiles, “of course, right this way,” she takes a couple of menus and leads them to the booth. Leaving after getting their drink orders, she lets them know she’ll be right back.

“You made reservations, here as well?”

“Ahh, yeah,” he pauses.

“How did she know you?”

“Jealous?” At Cas’s glare he keeps talking, “I stopped by earlier to drop off your gifts. That’s all.”

“I see,” he hesitates, “and slightly,” he hates to admit.

It gives him the upper hand to bring up his own question. “So,” Dean can’t hide his chickenshit grin, “you used Winchester as your last name?”

“Dean, I don’t have a last name,” he looks up from the menu.

“Oh,” his smile disappears and he fiddles with the tablecloth, “right.”

“So I assumed I would take your’s,” he holds his eyes for a little longer than really necessary. 

“Oh,” he flushes, “yeah, I mean,” he’s interrupted from his rambling when a waiter comes over with an assortment of flowers, a box of chocolates with a cartoon bee on it, and a piece of paper Cas assumes is the letter. The waiter looks to Dean who clears his throat and nods to the man across from him. Setting them down in front of Cas, he turns and walks away again.

“Thank you Dean,” he starts to unfold the paper.

“Uh, maybe wait til later to read that?”

“Why?”

Dean shrugs, “I don’t know, just, it’s more” he can’t finish.

“Private?”

“Uh, yeah, kinda.”

“But wasn’t it your plan to have me read it at your reservation?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know man, just, now that it’s in your hand, I’m a little embarrassed.”

“Dean, there’s nothing to get upset and embarrassed about. We are in a romantic relationship, and I would like very much to read this,” Dean sighs, “but, if you feel that strongly about me not reading it, than I won’t.”

Before he can respond their drinks come and they order, once alone again, he does answer, “I know you can feel my true emotions, Cas,” the angel smirks. With a roll of his eyes he gives in, “go ahead.”

“Thank you,” he runs his foot up the inside of Dean’s ankle and calf.

Dean smiles, “look who mastered the whole footsie thing,” he winks.

“I’m a rather fast learner Dean, now please, I’m reading,” he unfolds the letter but stops.

“What is it?”

“I’ll wait til we’re on our way home to read it. In our new plan, I wasn’t supposed to receive this until after dinner,” he sets it aside and takes Dean’s hand, “so I’ll wait.”

The rest of the meal goes smoothly with smiles, laughs, and soft gazes. When they leave it’s hand in hand and sides pressed against each other. This time when Dean opens the door, he leans in for a kiss, hand cupping his jaw and thumb brushing along his cheekbone, before Cas sits. Once in the car, Dean looks to Cas, “ok, go ahead I know you want to,” he winks then turns on the radio softly while the angel reads.

After a few minutes, Cas turns the radio off again. It’s another moment before he asks, “did you mean it?”

Dean ducks his head then looks back to the road and wipes his mouth, “yeah, every word,” he takes a quick peek at Cas. The angel is looking straight ahead and gives a slight nod, probably more to himself than anything. “Listen, if I said too much, or,” Cas turns and covers the hunter’s mouth with his hand before he can ruin this because of his stupid insecurities.

“Just drive Dean, ok?” he pulls his hand from his mouth and runs it through his hair before resting it on the back of his neck, giving a reassuring scratch every once in a while. Before too long they’re back at the bunker. Dean starts to explain again but doesn’t get a word out when Cas pulls him to his lips.

When he pulls back for a breath Dean can’t help but be confused, “what was that?”

“Dean, did you read what you wrote?”

“Um, yes, well, mostly.”

“You do not need to thank me for what I have done. As I have told you before, I rebelled, I fell, and I did it, all of it, for you. And you really didn’t need to thank me for doing you. That has just been a rather pleasant side effect,” he smirks.

“Only rather pleasant?” his brows raise.

Cas tilts his head in mock thought, “moderately?” he smiles.

“I’ll show you moderately pleasant,” Dean surges forward again and instigates an intense makeout session that quickly steams up Baby’s windows. He finally pulls away and takes in their rumpled state, they look just like a couple of kids making out after a date before they have to say goodnight. Something about that thought makes him smile and love Cas even more. Somehow he’s managed to give Dean everything he needs, even when Dean isn’t aware of it, and always has. “We should go inside, Babe, we still have plans and if we don’t you may blowout Baby’s headlights,” he smiles.

“Dean I would never,” his words are cut off when Dean leans in for one more peck.

“Let’s go inside, Cas,” he says lowly with a hint of suggestion. Cas follows him and is told to “wait there” while Dean walks down the hall. While he waits he attempts to fix his now wrinkled clothing. By the time Dean comes back in with his record player, he’s given up and just takes off his coat, laying it on the table. Not only does Dean have the record player and albums, he also has a bottle of champagne and set of stemware.

“Dean?” Cas questions the bottle as he takes the glassware.

He shrugs, “special occasion?” he asks unsure the excuse will work.

Cas holds out the flutes, “sounds good. Where did you find these anyway?”

“They were in storage. Found them and that’s how I got the idea. Apparently the Men of Letters threw some parties. I also brought some whiskey if this is crap,” he smiles and holds up his glass. “So ready for some music?”

Cas takes a sip, “what’s up first?”

After a few albums and more than a few glasses between them, the couple has kissed and playfully pushed each other through several songs. Now they find themselves swaying to some song while in each other’s arms. When the song ends, Cas expects Dean to pull away and end this bonafide chick flick moment, when instead he takes his hand in a proper dance position and presses a soft kiss on his neck. The angel gets the feeling this was more planned than happenstance when he’s being lead in a slow box step/waltz hybrid. When they and the music stop, he can’t help himself but pull the hunter as close to his body as possible, and kiss him deeply.

Dean’s breathless, and a little dazed from more than the alcohol, when Cas pulls back, “that was awesome,” he chuckles.

“I think this one has definitely made the list,” he joins their foreheads together.

“You mean you’ve actually been keeping track of what’s been playing?” Dean asks a bit impressed, but also a bit confused.

“Of course,” he answers as if he was supposed to do anything else.

“Well how about we move to the next activity of the night?”

“You have something else planned?”

“I believe it was you that said you expected to have your way with me. Or were you just all talk big boy?” He doesn’t wait for an answer as he starts pulling the angel toward their room. He stops them in front of the door and turns. “Ok, hang on,” he walks behind him and places his hand over his eyes.

“Dean?”

“Just trust me,” he says. Cas can feel Dean press against his back as he opens the door then his free hand on his hip guiding him into the room. “Alright, open ‘em,” he takes away his hands.

Cas’s eyes drift around the room taking in the few candles,  _ that explains the burning smell,  _ and new bedding, when they finally land on Dean’s bedside table. He can’t help but laugh, “really Dean?”

He instantly knows his angel means the large box on his side of the bed, “what? I’m prepared,” he scoffs like it’s the most logical thing in the world.

Cas turns to him and Dean’s shocked by the predatory look in his eyes, “big plans for us then Mr. Winchester?”

Dean gulps, “um,” he loses that firm grasp of communication when Cas grabs his hips, pulling him flush against his own, and gives a slow grind.

“We should get started then, Dean, those are a lot of light bulbs you have there.”

“Son of a bitch.”   
  
  


***bonus***

 

Dean looks over at the clock beside his bed; 4am. He sighs and presses another lazy kiss to Cas’s chest, “hey babe?”

“Yes Dean?” He doesn’t even bother to open his eyes. 

“We never watched a Swayze movie.”

Cas cracks one eye open to see if Dean is being serious. He is. Without a word, Cas reaches for Dean’s pillow, and hits him upside the head with it.    
  



End file.
